mustache_maniacs_film_cofandomcom-20200214-history
Mustache Maniacs Film Co. is Coming to LEGO Dimensions!
Mustache Maniacs Film Co. is Coming to LEGO Dimensions! is an April Fools Day joke that claimed that the future expansion packs for LEGO Dimensions would be based on Mustache Maniacs Film Co.'s movies and other material. The main component was the fake reveal video, which features Mustache Maniacs Film Co.'s first successful test of mouth animation. Film Details * Release Date: April 1, 2017 * Running Time: 2 min. * MPAA Rating: n/a * Director: Andrew Bermudez * Producer: Andrew Bermudez * Writer: Andrew Bermudez Plot Summary The film opens with a promise for new adventures in LEGO Dimensions, which is then followed by images of the box art for the fake Wave 10 packs. Once the slideshow reaches the Johnny Thunder Story Pack, the logo fades to a promotional painting touting the imminent release of the packs. The trailer concludes with a promise for a full trailer at E3 2017. After the trailer ends, director Theodore Taylor congratulates the crew on executing an excellent prank that everyone is sure to believe. Just then, he notices that a camera is still rolling and subsequently berates the cameraman for ruining the joke. The film ends with a declaration that the audience was duped into an April Fool's joke. Production History The idea for this joke started after the real Year 2 for LEGO Dimensions was announced, as Andrew Bermudez was not happy with his 2016 joke. As Year 2 made the possibilities for the game seem limitless, he one day jokingly wondered what his films would look like in the game. Taking advantage of these two trains of thought, the idea was born. After brainstorming for a month, work began in August of 2016, which included making the box art, painting the promotional image, writing the fake press release, and more. Originally, the trailer was actually going to be fully animated, but had to be cut down to just the soundstage when work was refocused towards Pharaoh's Quest: The Curse of Amset-Ra. Almost all of the box art is based off of Mustache Maniacs Film Co.'s movies. However, one box art image, Mesonak, is based off of the TTV Channel, which Andrew frequently listens to while working. Despite all of the work that had to be done, the joke was completed and ready to go in February 2017, two months before it was set to go online. To take advantage of the extra time, a new form of mouth animation was tested in the footage and proved to be so successful, it was integrated into the final trailer. Audience Reception The joke debuted on April 1, 2017 to astoundingly positive reviews. While no one fell for the joke, everyone loved its presentation, from the trailer to the box art and the painting. Even real-life Mesonak gave praise to his Dimensions counterpart. The positive reception to the advances in technology presented in the joke are certain to influence future Mustache Maniacs Film Co. movies. Characters * Theodore Taylor (Andrew Bermudez) * Cameraman (n/a) * Mesonak (cut from film) Locations * Soundstage Credits * Andrew Bermudez - Director; Writer; Editor; Animator; Art Director; Creator; Voice Actor Tropes Mustache Maniacs Film Co. is Coming to LEGO Dimensions! ''contains examples of the following tropes. * 'April Fools' Day:' This film is one giant prank for April 1. * 'Mooks:' The box art for the Zachary Virchaus Fun Pack, the Ogel Fun Pack, and the Mesonack Fun Pack all feature mooks in the background related to that character. * 'The Reveal:' The sound stage ending is this, as it reveals the nature of the joke. * 'Shout-Out:' Being based on ''LEGO Dimensions, where references are common, more than a few found themselves into this prank, which are listed below. ** Behind Mesonak in his box art is an army of identical Soleks. He hates the BIONICLE set Solek so thoroughly, a Cult of Solek emerged as a joke, and the box art implies that he is about to fight said army. ** On the same box art, the Mesonak minifigure is dressed in his Nak-Eye outfit, a reference to TTV's own 2016 April Fools' joke, TTVengers: Civil War. ** On that same box, the pictured gadget is Flamin' Rasins. Mesonak calls himself The Amazin' Rasin on the TTV Message Boards (even though he hates the taste of actual Amazin' Rasins). ** The text on Patrick's toy tag reads "Patrick, Shut Up!" This is a term that Lord Sinister yells at Patrick whenever he says something silly or brain-dead. ** The Com 50 minifigure is not based on how the character looks, but how director Andrew Bermudez wanted the character to look for the films. ** All of the Adventurers minifigures do not use their Johnny Thunder Trilogy designs, but rather their Project U redesigns. ** The director at the end of the video is named Theodore Taylor, a character from the short story Revenge of the Kid's Ghost. ** The sound stage at the end of the video has references to the game itself and more, including a Batman symbol, a keystone dispenser, a keystone, Amset-Ra's head, Majisto's wand, a teddy bear, a World Racers trophy, Patrick's old shotgun, and more. ** The promotional painting contains a chimpanzee riding on a segway. This is not only a reference to the song Chimpanzee Riding on a Segway, but also to the never-made Flash game Zoo Flight, which would feature a chimpanzee from An Afternoon at the Zoo riding on a segway. ** In the same painting, flanking the portal are Wyldstyle and Gandalf, two of the characters included in the LEGO Dimensions Starter Pack. ** Also in the painting, the background depicts the final battle from the RPG DINO Attack RPG: At War's End. Specifically, it features the final climax where Dr. Rex (in his T-Rex form) has scaled the DINO Attack Team Headquarters for a final confrontation with a squadron of T-1 Typhoon helicopters. * You Meddling Kids: In Theodore Taylor's case, it's the cameraman that ruins the prank by not turning off the camera. Trivia * Originally, when the entire trailer was going to be animated, Mesonak was going to speak via archive audio (a reference to the actual game, where archive audio is sometimes used to voice characters). He was going to say his signature saying "Exactly!" at the end of the trailer. * Though not featured, the press release mentions two other Mustache Maniacs Film Co. movies being part of Year 3: A Future in the Past ''and ''An Afternoon at the Zoo. * Both Freddy and Joey in Corn Farm ''and ''Night Guard were considered for the prank, but were cut out. * On the box art for the Mesonak Fun Pack, the background features an army of Soleks marching across the desert. This is reference to the fact that Mesonak considers Solek to be the worst Bionicle set, and the subsequent Cult of Solek that emerged soon after. * On the box art for the Zachary Virchaus Fun Pack, the background features a screenshot from the DINO ATTACK RPG animation, Dino Attack: Legacy. * To make the joke convincing, the fake press release mentions other properties that would be entering the game, including The LEGO Ninjago Movie, LEGO Nexo Knights, Steven Universe, and others. * The director is not named in the trailer. Officially, however, his name is Theodore Taylor, a reference to the old short story Revenge of the Kid's Ghost. Gallery April Fools 2017 Painting.jpg April Fools 2017 Painting Textless.jpg April Fools 2017 Zachary Virchaus Fun Pack.jpg April Fools 2017 Ogel Fun Pack.jpg April Fools 2017 Mesonak Fun Pack.jpg April Fools 2017 Legoman Level Pack.jpg April Fools 2017 Johnny Thunder Story Pack.jpg April Fools 2017 Hiram Aziz Fun Pack.jpg April Fools 2017 Forest of Fear Team Pack.jpg April Fools 2017 Folio Byrd Fun Pack.jpg April Fools 2017 Com 50 Level Pack.jpg April Fools 2017 Adventurers Team Pack.jpg External Links * Complete Trailer * Press Release Category:Movies Category:Animation Category:Non-Canon Category:2017